Moonstar's legacy
by Willowfrost of Windclan
Summary: This story starts with the Elder's Tale as they speak of a Warror; a Goddess among cats who lead the clans through one of the most dificult times they had ever went through. this my friends is the story of Moonstar. (rated M for bloodshed. only in Romance because there is a little and i coulndt think of anything else to put it as...)
1. Alligances

**_These are the alliances in my story; a few gen after The last Hope._**

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Cinderstar: A large grey tom with darker splotches; wise amber eyes.

Deputy: Gingertail: a small brown she cat with ginger stripes and bright orange eyes.

Medicine Cat: Featherstep: a gentle black she cat with dark grey eyes and a very soft voice.

Warriors

Threshtail: a musclebound tom with grey splotched brown fu and green eyes.

Foxtail: a dark reddish she cat with a firey temper

**Apprentice: **Fernpaw

Cloudfur: a kind hearted white she cat who loves Threshtail with all her heart.

**Apprentice: **Swiftpaw

Heatherwing: A soft furred she cat with grey fur thatr has heather colored streaks.

Eaglewing: a harsh black tom with cold blue eyes.

**Apprentice:** Greypaw

Birdstep: a kind tom with orange black and grey calico fur; mate to Briarlight.

**Apprentice: ** Sootpaw

Fawnspot: a kind shecat with brown fur that has fawn like white spots.

Thunderclaw: she cat with Black and white fur starting in the middle of her back and extends out into three pieces, coming back together on each side into a claw

Tornclaw: a bad tempered tom with white fur and blue eyes.

Apprentices

Fernpaw: a grey she cat with a terrible temper

Swiftpaw: shy white and black spotted tom with kind greenish amber eyes

Greypaw: snarky grey tom

Sootpaw: well-tempered calm orange and black tabby

**Queens**

Briarlight: a sweet she-cat with black and brown dappled fur; **Kits:** Moonkit: a serene she-kit with black fur that has a strange crecent moon shape around one of her dark pine colored eyes and on white paw and ear. Nettlekit: playful brown tom who thinks his sisters are the best thing on earth. Ravenkit: pitch black shecat with startling blue eyes; well behaved if a little mischivious underneath her guise.

**Elders**

Dovewing: the oldest cat in the clan; last of the three; she has fluffy grey fur and pretty blue eyes.

Mudstorm: newest elder; a kind older tom with an injury to his foreleg not allowing him to act as a warrior on duty any longer.

**Windclan**

**Leader: ** larkstar: a big grey tom; eldest of the leaders.

**Deputy: ** Kinkpelt: a small shecat with spiky messy fur.

**Medicine cat**: Hollowtail: old tom with brown streaked black fur.

**Apprentice**: Kitepaw

**Warriors:**

Harkfur: a black bad tempered tom

Jaytail: a sweet blue furred shecat

**Apprentice: **Hailpaw

Foxfoot: an overly hyper young russet tom

Nettlefur: a small grey tom

**Apprentice:** Skypaw

Mudfoot: a brown tom

Barktail: a small shecat with brown fur

Lionheart: a ginger tom with more fluff of fur around his head.

**Apprentices**

Kitepaw: a sweet silver tabby shecat

Hailpaw: sharp tounged allways grumpy tabby tom

Skypaw: good natured black shecat.

**Queens**

Gingerfur: a ginger shecat; expecting Lionheart's kits.

**Elders:**

Breezepelt: oldest cat in the clans; sharp tounged allways angry black tom.

**Riverclan:**

**Leader: **Flamestar: a large ginger tom; the late Mistystar's last kit.

**Deputy: **Nightclaw: a black tom with green eyes.

**Medicine cat:**Fuzzytail: a sweet tabby shecat; blind in one eye.

**Warriors**

Hailfur: a grey tom with orange eyes

Heathartail a small brown tom

Sunpelt:a golden shecat with kind green eyes

Troutfoot; a bad tempered gry tom

Inktail: a white shecat with a black tail

**Queens**

Larkfur: a pretty grey shecat with four kits of Hailfur. **Kits** Snakekit: a quiet grey tom. Pikekit: a small silver shecat. Lakekit: small brown shecat. Silverkit: a pretty long limbed grey shecat.

**Elders:**

Flowertail: an old grey shecat with goodf stories for kits and apprentices.

**Shadowclan**

**Leader: **Silverstar: a lithe black shecat with pircing grey eyes.

**Deputy: **Snowfur: a grey shecat with a bad temper.

**Medicine cat: **Brightcloud: a small black shecat with small splotches of gry

**Apprentice: **Birchpaw

**Warriors**

Runningfoot: a grey tom with calm green eyes

Rainpelt: a grey striped black tom

**Apprentinces: **Fishpaw

Cloudsong: a grey striped white shecat

**Apprentince: **Whitepaw

Firepelt: ginger tom

Dustfoot: brown shecat

Larkclaw: russet shecat

Minkfur: brown shecat

**Queens**

Thistlepelt: pretty grey shecat Runningfoot's mate **Kits: **Yarowkit: white shecat Mintkit: grey tom Tawnykit: tawny colored shekit


	2. The Fox

_Four kits gather around the old cat. squeaking about stories they wish to hear... one kit squeals out;: "I want the one about The Eye in the Moon!" the elder's ear perked up and she smiled kindly;_

_"You wish to hear about my mother? very well... it started one day when the biggest threat to Thunderclan; or any clan for that mater barged into the camp; My mothers destiny nearing to be realized..."_

* * *

Ravenkit tumbled out of the nursery followed by her brother, Nettlekit, and their sister, Moonkit. Moonkit blinked slowly and sighed, sitting down and rubbing paw over the white moon shaped patch over her eye,

"You two are so immature." She said softly. Ravenkit and Nettlekit looked up from their game, and tipped their head at their sister,

'But Moonkit, were just kits, were allowed to play… you act like were already senior warriors." Nettlekit swiped a paw at his sister, whose pine green eyes flashed at him, and he shrank back, and backed away to play with Ravenkit.

"their right Moonkit, you're supposed to play, as kits, then apprentices, see?" their mother, Briarlight purred and flicked her tail at Swiftpaw watching Greypaw and Fernpaw tussling on the ground, there mentors watching closely, making sure the snarky tom didn't piss off the bad tempered she cat, her cousin, Sootpaw lay a few feet away, his tabby and brown tail licking back and forth. Moonkit huffed, she would e an apprentice in barley a moon, and she would e the best. It was tempting to play sometimes, but not enough.

'Hey… Moonkit, would you like to play?" Swiftpaw and made his way over to the three kits, and Moonkit's eyes widened and she laid her ears back and shuffled her white forepaw,

'I... uhh…" Moonkit stuttered,

'Moonkit is a senior warrior! She's too OLD to play!" Nettlekit giggled from her place under Ravenkit's soft paws.

Moonkit scowled and then forced a smile, and jumped on Swiftpaw bowling him over. The bigger tom yelped in surprise, the she cat was unpredictable, due to her silence. He laughed and pushed her off of him, and pounced on her. She laughed softly, she was having... Fun. That didn't happen often. Suddenly, there was a loud growling noise, and Swiftpaw and Moonkit broke apart, staring at the gorse tunnel. A huge fox burst through, and every cat started yowling, ushering Apprentices and kits into their dens.

"Moonkit! Come here!" Briarlight's voice carried to Moonkit. Swiftpaw hissed, and Moonkit turned her green eyes on him, seeing that the fox had run towards her and Swiftpaw, stopping, and deciding which to eat first. Swiftpaw lashed his fluffed up tail, his legs were shaking, and Moonkit knew he was scared. The fox leaped at her, she jumped up to meet it, not understanding what exactly she was doing, the fox was huge, she was only five moons, but she had the determination of a warrior. She snarled her small needle sharp claws hooked into the eye of the fox, ripping t the amber orb, blood spraying the ground. She fell back to the ground lightly; her fur was fluffed out, her green eyes flashing angrily. The fox howled and raised a pw, rubbing at his empty eye socket. She glanced at Swiftpaw, and he nodded, he seemed to understand what she was saying, they leaped at the same time, Swiftpaw fastening his teeth into the foxes throat, while Moonkit Latched onto the base of the large animals tail. It howled and shook both of and ran out of the camp.

Moonkit stood up from where the fox had flung her, her tail twitching lightly as the realization of what she had done sunk in. She was a five moon old kit, and she had driven off a fox. Pride swelled in her heart, and she looked up at where her Leader was padding over,

"Moonkit, you are either the stupidest, or the bravest kit I have ever met. " Cinderstar purred his grey fur fluffed in pride. "I believe an early apprenticeship is deserved." He leaped up to the Highledge and called out; "let all those old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!" Moonkit hastily groomed her sleek black fur. "I know that it is rather early for an apprenticeship for a special kit; but she has shown courage to match a warrior; and deserves it. Moonkit step forward please?" Cinderstar smiled as the kit walked forward. He called out; "You will be mentored by Threshtail; Threshtail; step forward; you mentored Greyfoot well; I now expect you to give as much knowledge to this young; brave apprentice; form here until her warrior ceremony; Moonkit will be known as Moonpaw."

"Moonpaw! Moonpaw!" Swiftpaw began the chant; her siblings and the other warriors joining in soon after.

"And another apprentice deserves recognition; Swiftpaw you still have much to learn from Cloudfur; but you acted bravely in helping Moonpaw drive out the fox. Your ceremony is not too far away." Cinderstar leaped away and Swiftpaw ran up to Moonpaw with a grin plastered to his muzzle;

"Wow! You must be the youngest apprentice in generations!" He purred.

"Wow… you did amazing Moonpaw! That was amazing!" Nettlekit and Ravenkit ran forward barreling into their sister; this time said apprentice didn't care; she loved her siblings and was giddy with glee that she had been made an apprentice.

"They are right; Moonpaw." Threshtail walked forward; his grey splotched brown fur rippled with muscle as he moved. Moonpaw shuddered; she wondered why Cinderstar had paired her with the strongest cat in the clan. Truthfully; Threshtail scared her, "But don't let the admiration get to your head." Moonpaw was startled to find affection and amusement in the warrior's eyes.

"Of course not Threshtail! What kind of warrior would I be if I let my accomplishments get to me?" She stood defiantly; she was puny in comparison to the large warrior who let out an _mrrow_ if laughter.

"Well make a warrior of you yet Moonpaw. Now; Cloudfur and Swiftpaw will accompany us around the territory; then you two will clean the elder's dens."

"Ok." Moonpaw nodded; she was thrilled to be able to leave the hollow; she and her siblings unlike many of the kits had obeyed the rules and stayed in the hollow for their whole kit-ship; and Moonpaw hoped Nettlekit and Ravenkit would keep to that; again she didn't want her obnoxious siblings to be hurt.

Swiftpaw and Moonpaw followed their two mentors around as Threshtail pointed out scents and landmarks out to Moonpaw. The stopped as an acrid stench hit her nose. She wrinkled it and looked over the border into the moors.

"That smell you just wrinkled your nose to? That would be Windclan. These mange ridden fleabags are the worst… always trying to steal prey and territory. Stay away from Windclan; Moonpaw." Threshtail's fur was on end; and he hissed across the border; and turned away, "Swiftpaw; Cloudfur and I are going to hunt a little; why don't you show Moonpaw the basic hunters crouch?" Swiftpaw nodded and began showing Moonpaw what she already knew; and he and Cloudfur walked away; Cloudfur looked upset as she mewed quietly to Threshtail.

"Swiftpaw; I know this already and you know this. But; why does Threshtail hate Windclan so much?" Moonpaw sat and curled her white tipped tail over her paws.

"An elder of Windclan killed his mate; the cat's name was Breezepelt. Threshtail has never gotten over it; even though Cloudfur has been trying and pleading for his attention for seasons… after us they'll probably going to retire… Cloudfur is very upset over it."

"Huh… I understand why he doesn't like Windclan then." She smiled, "maybe you can show me some battle moves instead of what I already know." Swiftpaw nodded and began showing her basic fighting styles; of which she got them all down perfectly. After a while Cloudfur and Threshtail returned; Threshtail looked angry to see Moonpaw and Swiftpaw scuffling about,

"I told you to teach her the hunters crouch!" he growled.

"She already knew it sir; so I decided to show her a few basic fighting moves."

"Of which I already have dawn; she we were just waiting for you to return… at least we were practicing instead of sleeping." Moonpaw shrugged. Threshtail felt a small well of pride at how his apprentice seemed to be very intelligent.

"Well since you seem to be smarter than the average kit; you two may head back and clean the elder's nests then have some freshkill." The two apprentices nodded and bounded away; Cloudfur looked at Threshtail longingly;

"We could have kits like her; Threshtail… please stop ignoring me..."

"Cloudfur… we've already discussed this. My heart is too torn to move on…" Threshtail closed his eyes. He missed Fawngale very much.

"Please… Think about it Threshtail." Cloudfur sighed and walked away from him; her tail dragging.

Moonpaw and Fernpaw sat across from each other glaring dagger (Not that they know what that means) Fernpaw and Greypaw thought that it was unfair that a little five moon old kit should be an apprentice. Sootpaw and Swiftpaw were growling at the two other cats;

"You saw the way she fought!" Sootpaw growled; "She deserves to be an apprentice just as much as you."

"I would have been crowfood without her!" Swiftpaw snarled.

"Shut up Swiftpaw; you know your only defending her because you fancy her." Greypaw snarled. If a cat could blush Swiftpaw would have; but Moonpaw paid no heed; just jumped on the snarky cat and fasted her teeth into his scruff; not doing any damage though. Greypaw growled and tried to shake her off; and threw her into a tree and jumped on her; his claws piercing her shoulders;

"You mouseheart;" Moonpaw snarled; "You're not supposed to be using you claws."

"I'm just showing a petty kit her place." Greypaw snarled into her ear. Moonpaw again without claws threw him off with her hind paws; Greypaw was about to leap on her again when a snarl sounded behind him;

"And what are you doing?" Threshtail growled.

"She attacked me!"

"He called me a kit… then he scratched me! At least I kept my claws sheathed." Moonpaw growled.

"You know you're not supposed to harm a clan member; younger than you or otherwise; Greypaw. Eaglewing will hear about this; as will Cinderstar. And Moonpaw; you should know not to pick a fight. Cinderstar wanted me o let you know that you and Swiftpaw will be going to the gathering tonight; and you need to go see Featherstep so she can clean up those scratches. Greypaw come with me" Threshtail growled and walked away; a dejected ash furred apprentice following after. Swiftpaw ran over and licked the bloody scratches on Moonpaw's shoulders and sides;

"Are you ok Moonpaw? I can't believe that dirt snakeheart actually scratched you!" he growled; "Come on lets go see Featherstep." He nudged Moonpaw forward. Said she cat was frowning,

"Why doesn't Greypaw like me?"

"Hess probably jealous that you got apprenticed early; when he got apprenticed a moon late." Swiftpaw shrugged. Moonpaw nodded and limped into the Medicine den to find the she cat talking with Nettlekit;

"I've always wanted to be a medicine cat Featherstep can I help you until I can become an apprentice?"

"Sure Nettlekit, Sounds like someone is coming in now;" Featherstep looked up to see Moonpaw and Swiftpaw, "Oh dear; just apprenticed and already a border scuffle; Moonpaw?"

"Moonpaw! What happened?" Nettlekit meowed and ran up to his sister.

"Nope; not a border scuffles… Greypaw thought he'd be smart and use claws in a little scuffle." Moonpaw growled.

"Sounds like fun." Feather step's whiskers twitched in amusement a she picked up some marigold petals and gave them to Nettlekit; "Ok here you go do you remember what to do with these?"

"Uhh… yeah! I chew them up then put them on the scratches before the cobwebs to make sure there is no infection!"

"Yes; that's right Nettlekit!" Featherstep purred; she knew the little kit would make a great medicine cat later on. While Nettlekit pressed the stinging herb into Moonpaw's wound; Swiftpaw was talking fast and excitedly;

"Wow! Cinderstar must be very impressed with you to be having you go to the gathering the first day of your apprenticeship… though you might want to stick with me... It's really scary the first time." He smiled shyly at her.

"Of course Swiftpaw." Moonpaw purred with amusement.

Later that night the cats were gathering by the thorn tunnel; Moonpaw was quivering with excitement but determined to keep a level head. Cinderstar flicked his tail and the patrol moved out; leaping over trees and rocks as one entity. When they arrived at the tree bridge; Swiftpaw smiled at Moonpaw;

"She-cats' first." She scowled at him but jumped on all the same. Around the middle; Fernpaw leaped on after her; much to Swifpaw's displeasure; when she jumped on she made sure to make the tree tremble; causing Moonpaw to fall into the water with a splash.

"Moonpaw!" Swiftpaw and Threshtail cried out in unison. But a small black and white head popped out and she floundered to the far end hacking up gobs of water. Threshtail bounded across; followed by a slightly more cautious Swiftpaw.

"Moonpaw; are you alright?" Threshtail asked his apprentice.

"Yeah; I will be onc4e I get my claws in that fox heart's fur." She snarled.

"I'll talk to Foxtail," He growled walking up to Fernpaw's mentor. Swiftpaw ran up to Moonpaw and gasped in-between licks;

"Great *lick* starclan! *lick* don't *lick* scare me *lick* like *lick* that!"

"Im fine Swiftpaw; really." She purred and licked his ear. He smiled and lead her into the island. Her eyes widened; there were so many cats there. Cinderstar loked at her before leaping into the tree;

"Great starclan Moonpaw; what happened?"

"Fernpaw knocked me into the river." She grumbled.

"least you're ok." He shrugged then jumped into the tree with a black she cat; a grey tom and a ginger tom. "The clans are here let the gathering commence! I will reprt first. The prey is running well; but today a fox came into the camp; but an odd phenomenon occored an apprentice Swiftpaw; and former kit Moonkit; now Moonpaw; drove him out and rmoved his right eye. Let us welcome Moonpaw; one of the youngest and bravest apprentices ive ever seen!" Moonpaw felt embarrassment flush over her then pride well under her pelt; she stood as tall as she could get as the clans called her name;

"Moonpaw! Moonpaw!" She basked in the regognition form the other clans; and the pride in her leaders eyes. She felt glares too though; Fernpaw and a couple other apprentinces and elders. But nothing bothered her. She only wanted the recognition over her own clan; her leader… her mother.. and Swiftpaw.

"Riverclan has nothing to report." The ginger tom meowed.

"The rabbits are running wll in Windclan;" the grey tom growled; "But alas; our eldest elder died of old age last night. May Breezepelt have long hunting in Starclan." Moonpaw flet Threshtail stiffen and suppress a snarl; then she remembered Swiftpaw's words; _His mate was killed by a windclan cat; that cats name was Breezepelt._ Moonpaw touched his flank with her tail tip sympathetically.

"Shadowclan is well;" the black shecat called; "We have four new kits to welcome! Tawnykit Yarrowkit and Mintkit!" the clans yowled happily; Moonpaw smiled she knew that kits in any clan were good; especialy so early in greenleaf. Cinderstar leped down to see his cats before they were to leave the gathering. He licked Moonpaws still wet fur; she was freezing cold

"Fox dung" Cinderstar cursed; "we need to get you back to the hollow;your fur is still mostly fuzz it will take ages to dry. Swiftpaw you need to stay by her side and make sure to watch for signs of whitecough . we can't let the clans youngest hero get sick." Cinderstar's agitated growl turned to a purr of amusement as he had seen Moonpaw's slicked black fur rising in irritation to his order that she was to be taken care of by Swiftpaw. "You may be an apprentice by name and status; Moonpaw; but you are a kit by age. You're not independent yet." Cinderstar walked away to touch noses with the Shadwclan leader and touch the flanks of the other two with his tail tip. Murmuring something to the Windclan leader… probably sharing sympathy for the death of his elderly father; Breezepelt. Swiftpaw's whiskers twitched in amusement;

"Let's try and get you to the hollow without another swim; shall we?" she growled and swiped her paw at him;

"Trust me; I would rather run to the Tribe and back than fall back into that river."

"You sure seemed to enjoy that swim; you looked almost like a riverclan cat!" Swiftpaw teased; Moonpaw growled and began to chase him; they darted over the tree and into the forest; the wind flew through her fur; drying out slightly; her heart soared with her paws; she couldn't dream of a life other than running with Swiftpaw as a warrior of Thunderclan.

Paste your document here...


	3. Tornclaw

It had been a moon and a half since the fix had attacked Thunderclan camp; and Moonpaw was bigger and stronger now; and proud f her siblings. Nettlepaw was on his way to living up to the legend of Jayfeather or Spottedleaf., and Ravenpaw had easily become the best hunter among the apprentices; Moonpaw on the other had was quick witted and could win a fight with Swiftpaw; Sootpaw or the other two mouse brains Fernpaw and Greypaw in a heartbeat. She was the perfect apprentice, analytical; cool; strong and smart. The only thing that bothered Threshtail was her movements and the way she could take charge of anything and the other apprentices would follow without protest; even Fernpaw and Greypaw never really protested if they were to have a group assessment; or hunted together. She was a natural leader at six and a half moons; she shouldn't have even left the nursery that long ago and she already acted like a warrior. Threshtail was worried that she may turn into another Tigerstar, the Hunter of Nightmares.

"Threshtail?" Moonpaw tipped her head; "I have a question… do all she cats have to have kits?" Moonpaw sat down and wrapped her white tipped tail over her paws. Threshtail was pulled out of his troubling thoughts.

"Your only six moons old Moonpaw… why worry?" Threshtail flicked his ear. Moonpaw shuffled her paws;

"Well… I noticed that nearly all the she cats had kits… but they are good warriors still… can I be the best if I have kits?" Threshtail purred and touched her forehead with his tail tip;

"Of course. She cats bear kits not only because they love their mate; but because without kits; the clan will die." Moonpaw nodded but was torn out of her revere by a scent;

"Shadowclan!" she hissed; Threshtail nodded, he had scented it as well. They crept into the bushes and waited; seeing Silverstar followed by a battle patrol of warriors and apprentices, Threshtail looked at Moonpaw and she nodded; darting out of the brush; and streaking towards camp. Threshtail backed up so he was in full shadows. Silverstar chuckled and flicked her tail;

"Oh look its Moonpaw the pride of Thunderclan. Whitepaw, why don't you take care of the little kit?" A small white tom let out a growling _mrrow_ and flexed his thick shoulders;

"With pleasure; my leader." He growled; his voice too deep for his size as he streaked after the smaller black cat; his blue eyes flashing for vengeance. There had been a battle between Thunderclan and Shadowclan moons before; and Moonpaw's father; Birdstep had killed his father. He would repay the debt; and help bring down Birdstep as his precious daughter watched. Whitepaw had to skid to a stop seeing the black and white she cat standing there in front of the tunnel; her small body blocking his entrance. She sneered;

"They thought a scrap like you could stop me?" she hissed to the bigger cat.

"Who are you calling a scrap Moon_kit_" Whitepaw sneered.

"You. Right as we speak; Birdstep and Cinderstar are preparing for your invasion; and have sent a patrol of our own to attack your camp. You're helpless; and too late. Run home Whitepaw. I don't want to hurt you." She growled out with a harsh finality. Whitepaw snarled and leaped on Moonpaw; who stepped to the side letting him skid against the ground. "I'm sorry Whitepaw; you give me no choice..." with her sad words there was a crash of thunder and a claw of lightning hitting a tree. It fell and burst to flames behind her; she didn't flinch. She knew about fire and that water would put it out and that it would rain in a few heartbeats. She glared at Whitepaw and a shiver ran through him; she looked terrifyingly beautiful; the flames licking the sky behind her and gleaming against her sleek black pelt; turned silver in the firelight; her eyes glowed with sadness before ferocity filled them and she jumped on Whitepaw digging her claws into his shoulders and raking her back paws deep down his side; he screeched in pain as she sunk her teeth into his ear ripping the tip off; enjoying the sweet taste of enemy blood. It was then that Birdstep; Briarlight and Ravenpaw looked out the tunnel; Ravenpaw seeing her sister fiercely fighting the white tom outlined in flames saw how beautify terrible her sister was; Nettlepaw walked out too; and voices flashed in his head; _Moon and Swift Wind will become one; a terrible force will invade the forest; the Moon will rise to accept the challenge; two leaders of terrible beauty will meet in battle as russet tears fall; and the moon will rise triumphant; a Goddess of Cats. _ A vision filled Nettlepaw's mind of his sister standing triumphantly; proud on the Highlegde; Swiftpaw standing behind her with his tail wrapped so it rested in front of her protectively; his oddly colored green amber eyes glimmering with a challenge. Then there was snapping jaws and a moon so red it looked like a puddle of blood; pain beyond all imagination filled his mind and he cried out as crimson blood filled his vision. He was brought back to the real world as rain fell; and Whitepaw threw Moonpaw to the ground. She was bleeding from a gash in her side. But she stood all the same and leaped at Whitepaw ripping through his shoulder with teeth and claws. The white tom had enough, and turned tail yowling curses to the grey sky; and Nettlepaw looked at Moonpaw; seeing her outlined by another claw of lighting as the flames sizzled out; he could not help but believing the vision he saw of her and Swiftpaw standing on the high ledge triumphant.

Days passed; Shadowclan had never gotten to the camp because Moonpaw's bluff that Thunderclan had sent a patrol to attack the sparsely guarded camp had scared them away; Moonpaw still limped form the gashes in her flanks; Swiftpaw never left her side after she had blacked out and was brought to the medicine den.

"It's hard to remember she's still basically a kit; and acts as a warrior…" Threshtail had murmured to Swiftpaw who had been lying next to Moonpaw; grooming her fur.

"Yeah. She's so strong and brave… it is very hard to remember how young she is... but she acts so independent…" Nettlepaw had shuffled his paw uneasily them muttered something about going to the freshkill pile. But he had instead run to the leaders den;

"Cinderstar! I need to tell you something." He stopped when he was in the den.

"What is so urgent; Nettlepaw?"

"It's… I got a message from Starclan... and I think it was about Moonpaw…" he frowned and told him about his vision of the moon and seeing Moonpaw and Swiftpaw on the Highlegde, and the words… the words scared him horribly.

"So you're saying that Moonpaw is destined to be leader; and will save the clan form a terrible evil?"

"I. guess… but… the vision... Slavering snapping jaws… amber eyes full of bloodlust… I even felt the pain of teeth tearing through my fur!" he shivered; Cinderstar smiled and laid his tail across the small medicine cat's shoulders and smiled;

'Don't worry. When Moonpaw was born I knew she would be a great warrior… what ever it is she can pull us though."

Another moon quickly came and passed; there was no more threat from the other clans, Riverclan ended up coming to Cinderstar for help; a badger had attacked their medicine cat and she was gravely injured. It didn't take too long till Featherstep had sorted her out and she was again safe. But trouble came again when one day two foxes attacked a group of six cats at the evening patrol. Tornclaw; Heatherwing; Threshtail Swiftpaw Cloudfur and Moonpaw were patrolling the Shadowclan border when the two foxes leaped from the undergrowth; they let out harsh snarls and barks; to Moonpaw's surprise she understood them; although their thick accent was confusing,

"Vadrex will bring the Clans to ruin!" the eldest snarled. The second one stood there snarling incoherently. Obviously he was a yearling at his first attack on another species. Moonpaw's hackles rose as one darted forward at Threshtail. Both she and Threshtail leaped as one; Heatherwing close behind; while Tornclaw Cloudfur and Swiftpaw leaped as one at the younger one. Moonpaw felt satisfaction as her claws ripped through the russet fur; blood welling in the track lines. She watched as Threshtail was swung into a rock; and didn't get up. Moonpaw's snarl became even harsher as she ripped her teeth into the fox's ear. He yelped in pain and swung her into the other fox which whirled and nearly ripped into her belly; but Swiftpaw appeared and raked her claws down its muzzle causing it to squeal and run into the underbrush. A yowl of fear tore her attention away from the fox running and saw the huge dog fox towering over Heatherwing; its jaws slavering. Right as it lunged for her throat; Tornclaw lunged in and stood over her while the fox's teeth tore into his side; blood splashed the ground in a waterfall. Moonpaw's eyes went wide; she had no idea a cat could spill so much blood and still stand. All at once Cloudfur Threshtail Swiftpaw and Moonpaw leaped on the fox tearing at it until it collapsed under them. Moonpaw who was closest to his hear hissed in it hoping he'd understand her like she understood him:

"Tell this Vadrex that I'll be waiting for him; and he'll be sorry for what he's done!" the fox's eyes dilated; obviously he understood. He threw the cats off and raced away after his long gone companion.

"Tornclaw!" a harsh anguished yowl went up into the air; and Moonpaw turned to look at Heatherwing crouched over the bloodied cat. It was so terrifying to look at him; his side was ripped open; the blood stark against his snow colored fur. Moonpaw became queasy as she noticed his ribs poking out of the marred bloodied flesh of his flank.

"I'm so sorry Heatherwing... Take care of our kits will you? I'm sorry I won't get to meet them…" His dimming green eyes showed love for the tabby she cat; and the pain of his wound. Moonpaw was grief stricken; she never knew the cat very well; but he would have been a good father; for as snappy as he was. 'Moonpaw…" he growled; the black and white apprentice walked forward at the dying toms call; "Take care of Heatherwing... I won't be able to anymore… I know your special… so prove it to everyone… Heatherwing... I'll see you in Starclan." With that; the harsh snow colored tom let out his least breath; and his eyes looked glassy at the sky. Heatherwing threw her head back and let out an earth shattering yowl of misery.

The patrol minus Heatherwing carried the snowy tom back to the stone hollow Heatherwing trailing behind whimpering pitifully; when they got there it was obvious that the other cats had scented blood; and yowls of fear and anguish rose from the gathered warriors.

"What… happened!?" Cinderstar exclaimed; Birdstep's eyes were wide in surprise.

'We were attacked by two foxes. He died in the place of Heatherwing... she is apparently with his kits." Threshtail growled quietly. Cinderstar nodded and called Featherstep. He told her what Threshtail told him and she ushered Heatherwing away to the nursery; while Nettlepaw began cleaning what he could from Tornclaw's fur. Moonpaw felt tears prick her eyes as she watched her clan gather; Heatherwing had found her way out of the nursery and was crouched by his body; letting out wails of anguish periodically.

'Are you alright; Moonpaw?' Swiftpaw sat next to Moonpaw. She looked up at the sky; her eyes locking with her namesake;

"I swear by Starclan; I will never let a cat die like that. Not in front of me. Never again."


	4. Feargus and Lichen

Moonpaw stalked the black and white shape ahead of her. She knew it wouldn't notice her until it was too late. The fire of the hunt pulsated through her veins; her tail fluffed in anticipation. She had changed in the three moons she was an apprentice. She was bigger stronger and her fur was thick and sleek. No more fragile fluff. She launched out of the bushes at the unsuspecting black and white shape; it yowled in surprise and she bowled it over. They rolled down the hill until the splashed into the warm shallows of the lake. Greenleaf was at its height; and the sun warmed her dark coat.

"Moonpaw! What was that for!" a soaked black splotched white head poked out of the water. Moonpaw giggled;

"You were asking for it. You know though that you appreciate the cool water in this heat. This might be the longest hottest Greenleaf we've had since the beavers that the Elders told us about. Did you know it was Dovewing who saved the clans when the beavers blocked up the river?"

"Of course I do, Moonpaw. She was also one of the three along with Heatherwing's father Lionblaze." Swiftpaw looked back at the lake; speaking of Heatherwing brought back painful memories of the fox attack; and Tornclaw's mauled form. Heatherwing now had two healthy kits; Tornkit and Brackenkit. She nuzzled Swiftpaw's warm wet muzzle and licked at his neck and ears drying him off for all the good it did considering they were sitting in a puddle of warm shallows. Swiftpaw purred and nuzzled her back wrapping his tail around one of her paws. She mewed;

"I love you Swiftpaw."

"I love you too Moonpaw." he purred and licked her muzzle. They stood and walked back to the stone hollow together.

"Great Starclan what happened to you two?" Cloudfur exclaimed.

"Moonpaw thought we should take a swim... she pushed me in."

"Well don't get that water in the apprentices den or Starclan's sake. It would be very unfortunate if you two were to get Greypaw and Frenpaw sick, and yourself." As Cloudfur walked away to bring food to Heatherwing, Moonfur shook her long sleek fur spraying Swiftpaw with warm slick water. He yowled in surprise, and in return leaped on her and they began playfully tussling in the dirt. Briarlight walked over to the tussling pair and batted them apart. Sootpaw came over as well, letting out a short murf of laughter.

"Look at you two! You're filthy! The dirt is dry! How is it slicked on you like that!?" Briarlight immediately pinned Moonpaw and began licking her fur clean.

"We were wet! Mom stop it!" Moonpaw yowled, gathering amused glances from the senior warriors as they watch their best, and youngest, apprentice wrestle her mother in attempt at cleaning her. Once Moonpaw was clean and dry, Briarlight rounded on Swiftpaw, who smirked and let out an amused purr licking his fur,

"I'm good Briarlight."

Up at the rise of the stone hollow, a pair of rueful amber eyes flicked between the cats. A lithe red shape turned and streaked through the undergrowth. It leaped in the stream at the end of the territory coming out the other side, the water streaming from its thick rusty fur as it sped into a den well outside the feline's territory.

"Vadrex, I have been observing as you asked, I don't see why we can't attack while the Moon Faced is young and not so strong."

"Quiet Feargall, I know what I'm doing. Fern hasn't kitted yet, and were waiting until her kits are old enough to fight. Then, I will challenge the whelp myself." A harsh spine chilling replied, a single angry yellow eye, and a dark empty socket glared out at Feargall. Another smaller fox, young seemingly, cast his eyes down,

"Well, were strong… if were not attacking now… why we should at all?" a black paw flashed out and slammed the young fox into the wall, blunt claws digging against his skin,

"It sounds as if you fear the cats, Feargus. Maybe you forgot that your father died at their claws?"

"N-No of course not Vadrex!" Feargus choked out. He had not forgotten that his father was swarmed by the cats as he tried to break into their nursery to kill a litter of kits. He knew what the Foxes were doing was wrong. Foxes and cats were supposed to live separately, clashing only on occasion.

"Good. You can stand guard tonight." Vadrex grabbed the younger Todd by the scruff and throw him to the mouth of the tunnel leading out of the network they had crated. After a while a kind looking vixen walked up tap Feargus, and nosed his ear,

"Go hunt Feargus. Vadrex is asleep, I'll guard for a while, and I need fresh air anyway before I'm trapped in the den with a nest-full of kits." The vixen sat down and licked her swollen stomach tenderly. Feargus stood and nuzzled her,

"Thank you Fern. I'll be back before dawn." With that the young Todd ran through the trees, and came to a den in the ground. It was smaller than the network of hollows the Foxes had, but Fergus had picked up a mouse on his way here, and poked his muzzle into the den, dropping the mouse, he called out softly,

"Lichen?" A tawny and black spotted head poked out, rubbing against Feargus's muzzle,

"Thank you Feargus. Moss hasn't been around to bring me prey..." Lichen squeezed out of the den, her fur was dull and clung to her ribs and a plump kit laden belly. Fergus let his ears droop,

"I sorry Lichen… Moss was killed by Feargall." Feargus's voice was soft and sad, he didn't know why he cared so much for the pregnant loner and her deceased mate, but for whatever reason, and he would not let Vadrex find them. Lichen looked down sadly, a whimper emitting from her,

"How… how will I take care of my kits?" she whimpered to Feargus.

"Well, I have an idea. There is this group of cats in the forest that calls them self Thunderclan. They take care of each other. Maybe they will allow you to join. The Foxes can't get you there." _And I won't have to risk my neck protecting you. _ He added silently.

"Can you show me?" She looked up with sorrow filled eyes.

"I… yes, Lichen I will help you find a home where Vadrex can't get you." Feargus growled and stood. He laid his heavy thick tail on her shoulders, and grimaced at her, "I have to be back at the Burrow at dawn, so we need to hurry, climb onto my back."

"But I must be much too heavy." She meowed in protest.

"We have to hurry, dawn is just heartbeats away." With that Feargus crouched and Lichen crawled onto his back, Feargus was thankful for his thick fur, considering as he stood he immediately felt Lichens claws gripping him. He darted into the trees as fast as his black paws would carry him. He neared the edge of their territory, and slowed, he went a few tail lengths into the territory, and vowed he would catch a rabbit for Fern before he got back to the den. He crouched. And Lichen slid off him. "If you walk towards the heart of the forest, they will either find you, or you will find them. Careful, they might try and case you away at first. Just tell them you need help. If the Moon Faced one is there, she will help." Fergus nuzzled his she-cat friends flank, 'Goodbye Lichen. Great Pack willing, we meet again, Lichen"

"Goodbye isn't forever Feargus. I will see you again." Lichen's eyes grew hard as she turned and walked into the forest. Feargus turned and ran back into the sparser woods, towards the Den, scenting rabbit along the way; _At least she is safe from Vadrex and the others._

* * *

i understand having Foxes be humane creatures is different, but i thought it'd be cool to have one fox be a good guy? different, yes? and i got really attached to Feargus lol.


	5. Lichenfrost's kits

Moonpaw stretched as she woke for the Dawn patrol, Swiftpaw stirred beside her. She prodded him and he murfed, and opened a single green-amber eye in protest.

"Wake up fur ball, I'm going to check on Heatherwing and the kits then were going on Dawn patrol." Moonpaw walked out and ran her tail along Swiftpaw's shoulders as she did so. She broke into the hollow and inhaled the sweet dew laden morning air; it was still the twilight time between when the sun's fingers broke over the horizon. She silently padded to the Nursery where Heatherwing's quiet voice hushed her squeaking kits,

"No Tornkit, we can't go outside, it's still cold and dark, Brackenkit, stand still!" Moonpaw purred and walked into the nursery,

'Hello Heatherwing, Tornkit, Brackenkit. Aren't you all sweet? Early morning it seems?"

"Moonpaw!" the two kits jumped on Moonpaw knocking her over.

"Moonpaw! Look I learned the hunting crouch!" Tornkit purred and fell into a nearly perfect crouch and glided forward.

"I can do it better!" Brackenkit dropped into an identical crouch, and pounced on Moonpaw's tail, digging in his thorn like claws.

"I'm going to be the best apprentice! And Moonpaw will be my mentor!" Tornkit purred.

"NO! Mine!" Brackenkit growled.

"Shush, Brackenkit, Tornkit, Moonpaw is still an apprentice herself! And she has to go on the patrol if I'm not mistaken." Heatherwing's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"Oh, I better go! I'll play with you guys when I get back!" Moonpaw quickly licked both on the head and dove out of the thick brambles losing some fur on the way as she raced to catch up with the patrol.

"Moonpaw! You're late." Eaglewing's sharp voice snarled from the head of the patrol.

"Sorry Eaglewing. I was just visiting Tornkit and Brackenkit." Moonpaw shuffled her paws.

"Be kind Eaglewing." Thunderclaw bumped her clan mate with her head, her gaze warm, but hard. She was bad tempered but in a warm way unlike Eaglewing. Moonpaw liked her, she reminded her of Tornclaw. Eaglewing snorted, and Swiftpaw ran his tail down her spine, his gaze just telling her to ignore him. They raced through the woods, nodding to the hunting patrol the met on the way, and passing Featherstep on the way to collect catmint from the abandoned Twoleg Nest. Suddenly they stopped, a growl rose in Eaglewing throat, Moonpaw shouldered her way forward, most but no need, Swiftpaw and Thunderclaw moved without problem. Her pine colored eyes met a pair of terrified amber, a tawny and black she cat was crouched in front of Eaglewing, his fur was ruffled in furry,

"What are you doing on Thunderclan territory?"

"M-My frond told me you might help me! I'm-" Eaglewing cut her off by jumping on her. Moonpaw was stunned for a moment, but shook it off and drug Eagle wing off her and planted herself in front of the she cat.

"What are you doing Moonpaw?" Eaglewing hissed. Thunderclaw and Swiftpaw's jaws were both open in astonishment that Moonpaw has done that.

"You mouse brain! She's pregnant! And scared! She needs our help. Cinderstar won't turn her away." Moonpaw turned her back on Eaglewing to help the she cat to her paws, only to feel something very heavy slam into her. She stumbled and fell, Eaglewing's claws pierced her side as he pinned her.

"You insubordinate fox-heart!" he snarled, Moonpaw snarled and drove her paws into his belly, and heaved him off her. She stood panting, his claws and raked her skin as he was thrown off, ripping deep into her skin. Her black fur was already dripping red. She panted and purred at the she cat as Thunderclaw pinned Eaglewing snarling and growling obscenities at him,

"Sorry about that. He's always been a fox-heart. My name is Moonpaw, what's yours?"

"M-My name is Lichen." The she cat stood, she was heavy with kits, just days away.

"Well, come on let's get you back to Thunderclan." Moonpaw turned and stumbled towards the camp, refusing help from Swiftpaw and Thunderclaw. Lichen was walking next to Moonpaw, to keep her away from Eaglewing.

"What happened Moonpaw!?" Nettlepaw came running out of the medicine den when he scented her blood, Featherstep hadn't returned.

"That mouse brain attacked her, for trying to help me." Lichen hissed gesturing to Eaglewing, who was again pinned by Thunderclaw.

"What happened?" Cinderstar walked to them.

"Well, we… we found Lichen… and I saw… saw she was Pregnant... she was asking for help… this fur…brain leaped on her, and I pulled him of… he attacked me, and had his claws in my skin. When… I managed to get him off, his claws tore down my side…" Moonpaw wobbled on her paws, Nettlepaw nosed her into the medicine den, she only gave feeble mewl of protest. Lichen drooped her ears.

"I'm sorry she's hurt, it's my entire fault."

"No, Lichen don't worry. She knows what she's doing. She's only a season and a half and she's already our best. Now, how did you get here?" Cinderstar asked.

"A friend told me you were here. There's a pack of Foxes that live not far from my old den, and they killed my mate. My friend told me you might be able to give me a home…" Lichen trailed off.

"Well, if you intend to stay here, then I will grant you a warrior name, and you can stay here, your kits would be raised as warriors of Thunderclan."

"I'd like that. The Foxes couldn't get them, and they would never be alone as I was till Moss and I met." Lichen purred smiling at Cinderstar. Cinderstar nodded and leaped onto high ledge and called the cats together. Everyone but Moonpaw and Nettlepaw gathered,

"Today Moonpaw saved this cat Lichen from Eaglewing, she needs our help and I have decided to accept her into the clan. She was a loner, but understands the need to take care of one another. Lichen do you swear to uphold the warrior code and defend Thunderclan with your life?"

"I do, Cinderstar." Lichen's amber eyes were wide and honest.

"Then I commend you to Starclan with a new name, from here on, you will be known as Lichenfrost"

"Lichenfrost! Lichenfrost!" the call went up, loudest from Thunderclaw and Swiftpaw. If they listened closely they could hear Moonpaw's weak mewl "Lichenfrost…"

Half a moon passed Moonpaw was fast on the mend; Eaglewing still had another Moon and a half before he was aloud out of camp, and maybe back to warrior duties. Fernpaw and Greypaw had become Fernfire and Greystorm. Lichenfrost had kitted, and had three perfect healthy, if a little small, kits. Kestrelkit, Mosskit and Galekit. One was a pretty tawny she cat, Kestrelkit, Mosskit was a handsome small brown tom, and Galekit was a pretty tortishell she kit. Moonpaw decided she didn't like the Medicine den and spent most of her confinement with Lichenfrost, Heatherwing, and their kits. Even Tornkit and Brackenkit knew that Moonpaw couldn't play.

"Let all cats gather beneath high ledge for a clan meeting!" Cinderstar's voice shook Moonpaw from her thoughts as Tornkit and Brackenkit jumped over her. Swiftpaw was walking up to the ledge, his white and black fur was sleek. She smiled to herself, he was a handsome tom.

"Cloudfur, I expect Swiftpaw has passed his latest examination, and has proven his loyalty in the most recent fox attack yesterday?" Cinderstar tipped his head. Moonpaw flicked her head; apparently a young fox had been found wandering around and quickly chased off. 'Swiftpaw come forward." Cinderstar ordered, Swiftpaw rose to his paws, and walked forward black spotted head held high.

"Starclan you have watched over this apprentice and he has shown loyalty to you and his clan. Swiftpaw, do you swear to hold up the Warrior code and protect the clan with your life?"

"I do." Swiftpaw's voice quivered.

"Then from here on you will be known as Swiftfang, for your fierce protection of those you love." Cinderstar rested his head on top of Swiftfang's head, and he licked his leaders shoulder in return.

"Swiftfang!" Moonpaw's voice rose in a powerful yowl, Fernfire and Greystorm soon after. Lichenfrost's voice rang from the mouth of the nursery where three pairs of curious amber eyes watched. The crowd dispersed, and Moonpaw bumped Swiftfang on the shoulder,

"Swiftfang! Such a cute name!" Moonpaw purred.

"Huh?" the black and white tom tipped his head.

"I'm joking you fur-ball. It's a very cool name… Swiftfang. Fierce." She purred.

"Oh." He purred and Moonpaw chuckled as his tail stood straighter.

"Well let's go eat. Its sad Sootpaw Ravenpaw and I will be alone in the Apprentices den now!" Moonpaw purred.

"Hey, you're the best apprentice; you'll be joining me in the warriors den soon." Swiftfang nuzzled her.

"Of course I will silly fur-ball." She purred and flicked his tail with her tail.

Another moon passed, Nettlepaw became Nettlebreeze after he proved to Featherstep he was the perfect medicine cat by saving a Windclan kit from drowning in a river.

"Hey Nettlebreeze!" Moonpaw had returned to her duties four sunrises ago, proud that she had battle scars, and still pissed that they came from a clan mate.

"Hey Moonpaw." The younger tom purred.

"How is it being a full medicine cat?"

"Not really any different. I still have to clean bedding… Featherstep says he has seniority, so he has no paw in any of the apprentice duties." Nettlebreeze purred.

"When I'm a full warrior at least I won't have to go through the Apprentice duties anymore. " Moonpaw purred.

"You will if Cinderstar tells you to."

"Of course." Moonpaw purred cuffing her brother lightly over the ear.

"Moonpaw!" Tornkit's squeak sounded behind Moonpaw, and she turned to look at the small white tom, his bright blue eyes watched Moonpaw as he pounced on her white tipped tail. Moonpaw hissed well naturedly and pounced on the smaller tom, noting how big he'd gotten. He was four moons old, nearly an apprentice.

"Hey Moonpaw." Fernfire's voice reached Moonpaw's ears.

"Yeah Fernfire?" Moonpaw's ears perked up as she looked at the less recently snappy she cat. Even as a warrior the grey she-cat still looked to the black and white apprentice fo5r advice and leadership.

"I… do you think I'm too young to have kits?"

"Depends… whose the father?"

"Greystorm."

"Oh that's great Fernfire!" Moonpaw nuzzled the grey she-cat.

"Really? I'm just barely a warrior!"

"So? I'm an apprentice, and Swiftfang and I are mates."

"Well… I guess. I should go speak with Nettlebreeze and Featherstep huh?" Fernfire's green eyes glowed with happiness.

"Yeah. Nettlebreeze is in there now.

"Thanks Moonpaw." Fernfire purred and licked the smaller she cat's white ear and bounded over to Nettlebreeze. Nettlebreez's tail shot up as he turned to get the herbs that Fernfire needed. A squeak sounded behind Moonpaw and yowls rose as an eagle dropped down into the hollow diving straight for the tiny tortishell form of Galekit.

"No!" a voice screeched, Moonpaw glimpsed a lithe black form hurling itself at the huge brown mass, there was a horrid screech like claws against metal, Moonpaw realized It came from the beak of the eagle. It dropped Galekit hard, and attacked Featherstep. Another screech filled the air, blood chilling full of pin. Moonpaw hurled herself at the huge bird, her claws glinted in the light of the full sun, and she landed on a single wing, her teeth burying in a tender joint. Another form joined hers; she could feel the fury rolling off the vaguely familiar brown fur. The eagle fell one wing partially ripped off, the white head cocked at an odd angle showing it died of a broken neck. Moonpaw's rage faded and she realized the angry tom beside her was none other than her gentle brother, Nettlebreeze ripping into the feathers of the dead eagle. She didn't understand his anger till she saw the broken black form nearby.

"N...No… not Featherstep." Moonpaw breathed out.

"Featherstep." Nettlebreeze breathed. Galekit was hiding under Lichenfrost's belly, wide amber eyes watched full of fear as Nettlebreeze through his head back and yowled out his pain at his lost mentor.

Galekit padded up to Nettlebreeze and placed a paw on his,

"I'm sorry Nettlebreeze… it's my fault." She sniffled then licked Feathersteps soft black fur.

"No… she knew what she was doing. She would be glad you're ok Galekit." Nettlebreeze whispered. Moonpaw whimpered. Featherstep had been like her second mother. Briarlights sister. She nuzzled Featherstep's fur.

"This is a tragedy." Cinderstar whispered, "But from this tragedy can come a success." He walked to the high ledge,

"Moonpaw come forward." Moonpaw's ears perked and she walked forward in interest. "If it weren't for you, the Eagle may have gone back to get Galekit after it killed Featherstep. So, as Threshtail has reiterated to me on many occasions, you deserve a warrior's name. Moonpaw, do you swear to uphold the warrior code, and protect your clan at the cost of your own life?"

"Do you even have to ask, Cinderstar? Of course." Moonpaw's voice rang out full.

"Then from here on, you will be known as Moonflame, for your spirit warms everyone like a flame, and you protect even the weakest kit with the furry of an inferno." Cinderstar laid his head on Moonflame's, and she licked his shoulder. As she turned to face her clan, hearing their yowls of her name the setting sun caught her fur, making the white moon shaped patch on her face glow like a flaming moon.

* * *

**Wow~! Long cap eh? Moonpaw is now Moonflame! i was going to call her Moonfur... but thats such a redundant suffix isnt it? Flame isnt so much. what do you think about Swiftfang? and Ferfire and Greystorm having kits? so sad Featherstep had to die.~**

**Willowfrost.**


	6. The Invasion of Riverclan

A moon passed quickly for Moonflame, she and Swiftfang stood together getting ready for the Gathering.

"Before we go," Cinderstar leaped up on the high ledge, "I wish to make some apprentices." Tornkit and Brackenkit squealed and ran forward. Galekit smiled at her two den mates,

"I'll miss you two."

"Don't worry Galekit! You'll be a warrior with us soon!" Tornkit purred. Galekit shook her head and walked away,

"My path is set, Tornkit." Galekit went to stand with her mother.

"Brackenkit, step forward." Cinderstar smiled at the small brown kit. He named him, Brackenpaw.

"Swiftfang, you will Mentor Brackenpaw, and Moonflame, you were out best apprentice less than a moon ago, you will mentor Tornpaw." Moonflame's pine shaded eyes widened in surprise, she only had a moon of Warrior ship on her claws, yet she was already to be a mentor? She purred and touched noses with Tornpaw, and murmured,

"You will be just like your father." Tornpaw's eyes brightened with pride at her words. The four cats joined the group to get ready for the gathering. Threshtail and Cloudfur walked to Swiftfang and Moonflame,

"Were so proud of you two! You're shaping up to be the youngest leaders!" Cloudfur purred. Threshtail laid his thick tail over Moonflame's shoulders,

"I hope my daughters will be like you."

"Wait… you... Cloudfur?" Moonflame tipped her head to the side. Cloudfur's tail curled in pride and Threshtail purred.

"That's great!" Swiftfang purred and nuzzled his former mentor. The six cats turned to run after their leader to the gathering. When they got there, Brackenpaw and Tornpaw crouched under their mentors, their small heads poking out from between their front paws.

"Don't show weakness. You may be small and scared, but hold your tails and head high." Moonflame whispered to the apprentices, "remember my first gathering I was five moons." Tornpaw and Brackenpaw seemed to get the idea, and crawled out from under their mentors and stood with their heads and tails high, proud to be Thunderclan. Moonflame spotted a white tom stalking forward towards her, Swiftfang and their apprentices. She saw the scars scored down his flanks, and could almost feel her claws ripping through his pelt again.

"Look, Swiftpaw and his kit mate!" Whitepaw sneered.

"What do you think we should do to him Swiftfang?" Moonflame hissed.'

"I don't know Moonflame? We can't do much since it's a gathering. But… if he ever places a paw over the border we can turn that pretty white pelt of his red." Swiftfang hissed. Even Tornpaw and Brackenpaw were glaring at the tom with hatred, hackles raised. Whitepaw's cold blue eyes widened,

"YOU'RE warriors? How could any leader in his right mind make flea-brains like you warriors?" Whitepaw hissed.

"Shut up Shadowclan fox-heart!" Tornpaw hissed, his fur fluffed out, blue eyes lit up like fire.

"Tornpaw, it's alright, all he needs to do is trespass on Thunderclan territory, and then I can show him who the better warrior is. Again. Whitepaw's cold eyes glowed with hatred as the black and white she-cat lead her mate and their apprentices back to Thunderclan sat.

"Let the gathering commence." Cinderstar's voice seemed to be amplified in the night from his perch in the Great oak. "Thunderclan has thrived this last moon. We have two new warriors to welcome, Swiftfang and Moonflame, and their apprentices Tornpaw and Brackenpaw." The four names were called out by all the clans, Moonflame held her head high and proud. "We have welcomed a loner she cat and her kits into the clan as well. She is not here now, but her name is Lichenfrost, and her kits, Mosskit, Galekit and Kestrelkit." Cinderstar finished, ignoring some of the mumbling, but Gingertail lifted her tail, and Cinderstar nodded for her to speak,

"I would like to announce here, I am old and no longer fit to be a deputy, therefore I am stepping down into the Elder's den. My bones are tired and I deserve rest." Moonflame tipped her head at the deputy's words, it was odd, and she only now saw the grey fur around Gingertail's muzzle.

"Alright then, the new Thunderclan deputy will be Threshtail." Cinderstar didn't think long, Threstail was the obvious candidate. His eyes widened in surprise, and he purred up to his leader,

"I will do my best to serve you as a deputy." Threshtail dipped his head, and Cinderstar nodded in return.

"Shadowclan has thrived as well Silverstar called out, "Whitepaw has driven two foxes single pawed this moon. He is still too young to be a warrior, but is well on his way." Silverstar moved back, and Larkstar walked forward, "We have a new warrior, Skycloud." The clans took up the cry welcoming the new warrior.

"We have no news." The ginger Flamestar growled. The gathering broke up, and Moonflame made her way over to her old mentor,

"Threshtail! Wow deputy! That's great!"

"Thanks Moonflame." Threshtail purred and bumped her with his head.

"You are the best fighter of the senior Warriors. " Swiftfang purred. Threshtail smiled and lead the two warriors and their apprentices off after Cinderstar.

"Ok Moonflame you take Greystorm, Tornpaw and Lichenfrost to patrol, and Swiftfang you take Kestrelpaw, Thunderclaw and Brackenpaw to hunt. Make sure you get enough for Cloudfur and Fernfire and her kits." In the two moons that Threshtail had become deputy, Fernfire had kitted giving birth to two healthy kits, Mousekit and Snowkit. Lichenfrost kits had been apprenticed with Mosspaw going to Sootwing, the newest warrior, Galekit became a medicine apprentice- her reason being she wanted to honor Featherstep's memory, and Kestrelpaw was apprenticed to Thunderclaw. Moonflame nodded to her old mentor and flicked her tail for the group to follow her. The patrols left together,

"See you Swiftfang," Moonflame flicked his flank with her tail.

"Bet you we'll get back to camp before you." Swiftfang purred.

"You're on!" Moonflame cried and flicked her tail. Tornpaw let out a yowl, and Greystorm purred as they followed the black she cat. Lichenfrost was slower, but she followed swiftly all the same. They went through quickly following the border, stopping here and there for marking, and inspecting odd scents.

"Moonflame!" A voice called. The black she cat turned to see Whitepaw panting at the edge of the border,

'What do you want?" The black she cat snarled.

"We… we need your help! I wish I could ask another cat, but Shadowclan is being invaded by Riverclan!" Moonflame sat down, and nodded,

'For now, Whitepaw, we are allies. Thunderclaw, find Swiftfang's hunting patrol, bring them here, Greystorm, go back to camp and get Threshtail and some other warriors. We will help if that is what Threshtail wishes."

"Thank you Moonflame. I agree, we are not friends but we can be allies." Whitepaw sighed, and lay down. His breathing slowed from panting closer to normal. Moonflame turned to the two remaining cats,

"Tornpaw I believe you are ready for your first battle. I don't know about you Lichenfrost, you haven't been in training and practice much since you kitted,

"I wish to fight for my new family." Lichenfrost's voice was strong and defiant.

"I believe you. It's up to Threshtail though." Moonflame nodded.

"Moonflame!" Swiftfang called out, "Hey Whitepaw came sniveling for our help?"

"Yeah. Shadowclan hasn't done much to hurt us since that invasion that never panned out. Threshtail will be bringing more." Moonflame nodded.

"I sent Kestrelpaw back to camp. I think she's a bit young." Swiftfang said.

"I agree she was only apprenticed four sunrises ago." Moonflame nodded. She looked up as Thunderclan sent wafted over her. Threshtail followed Cinderstar with Foxtail Briarlight, Fawnspot, Sootwing and Eaglewing. Moonflame lifted her tail in greeting.

"Lead the way Whitepaw." Cinderstar ordered. Whitepaw nodded and turned running into the pines, the Thunderclan warriors streamed after them, coming closer to the sound of wailing cats. Thunderclan yowled as they poured into the camp, Moonflame immediately leaped on a brown tom ripping him off Cloudsong. Swiftfang was next to her as he lashed out at the tom, the tom yowled and turned tail running through the bushes. Moonflame yowled as two grey toms then jumped on her, Swiftfang joined the battle. They slipped out from underneath the two toms and locked tails, rearing up together, lashing claws. Swiftfang's ripped through ones ear, Moonflame's raked down the other muzzle from forehead to nose. They yowled in unison as the two toms ran away screeching in pain.

"Riverclan retreat!" Flamestar yowled. Thunderclan began a yowl of triumph until Biarlight's screech of terror brought them to a halt,

"You get back here Flamestar! You fox-hearted rouge!"

Moonflame ran to her mother to find her standing near a motionless lump of grey fur. Cinderstar was dead.


	7. Leader Ceremony

Threshtail's POV

Briarlight's yowl sounded loud and mournful. Fawnstep joined in with small pitiful mewls. It took a moment for Threshtail to remember that Cinderstar had been their father.

"No… no. this is not right I can't be leader yet!" Threshtail mewed. "He… he was on his last life!" Threshtail's eyes widened. He had been good friends with the leader. Cinderstar had been his leader since before he was kitted. Threshtail whirled on Whitepaw and Silverstar, "This is your fault! If you had been strong enough to fight off those flea-bitten fish eaters then Cinderstar would still live!" Threshtail snarled. Silverstar's silvery grey eyes were wide in sorrow,

"I am sorry for your loss, Threshtail. I knew you two were close…"

"Sorry doesn't bring him back!" Threshtail growled his fur rising along his hackles. He towered over Silverstar by a mouse length.

"Threshtail." Moonflame's voice shook him out of his anger as she laid her tail across his shoulders, "It wasn't their fault. They needed help; Cinderstar wouldn't want us to be angry. He died a warrior's death. We need to bring him home." Threshtail nodded and grunted a sorry, and turned to his warriors. His throat felt tight, and he didn't feel as big as he really was, he felt as tiny as a kit.

"We must leave and mourn our fallen leader. Shadowclan can survive now; it's time to return home." Threshtail nosed under Cinderstar's still warm body, and slid the heavy deadweight onto his broad shoulders. He lead Thunderclan home, the mewls and yowls of Fawnspot and Briarlight echoing around him, Swiftfang and Moonflame at his flanks guiding him.

"What happened!?" the patrol was met by Galepaw whom had heard Fawnspot and Briarlight's despairing yowls, "Oh… oh no!" She saw Cinderstar's motionless bodies and turned, darting into the camp yowling, "Cinderstar is dead! Cinderstar is dead!" Threshtail entered the hollow and was met by curious sorrowful gazes.

"Cinderstar was killed by Flamestar… Briarlight was there and knows the true story…" he trailed off as the dappled queen stalked forward with a hiss,

"The attack on Shadowclan was a trap for Thunderclan!" she declared yowls of disbelief rose into the air as Threshtail lay down under the weight of Cinderstar's body.

"Flamestar admitted it right before he tore out C-Cinderstar's throat." Fawnspot mewed.

"Yes. As Cinderstar dragged Night claw off Silverstar… Flamestar pinned Cinderstar down and told him… that he knew Thunderclan would help Shadowclan… so he set up the ambush in Shadowclan camp. Then he snarled and ripped out Cinderstar's throat, and retreated." Briarlight's voice gradually got quieter and quieter till it was a mewling whisper.

"Thunderclan have been gravely wronged. And we WILL incite our revenge. But first we must grieve for our lost leader. Then we will get stronger. Come up with ways to fight specifically against those Riverclan scum, we know under Reedstar this foul deed would never have come by." Threshtail's words were met with yowls of approval. His eye met Cloudfur's sorrowful, but proud blue eyes. She was heavy with his kits, and he was thrilled.

"We must leave immediately, Threshtail. Moonlight will be here soon." Nettlewhisker loped over, "Galepaw can send Cinderstar's spirit to Starclan and clean his fur."

Threshtail nodded and went to see Cloudfur and Moonflame first,

"Cloudfur, I will return soon. Don't worry though, you will always be my mate, whether I'm leader or not. And Moonflame, you're the best friend a cat could have." She nodded,

"Threshtail… I was told you may have been thinking on making me deputy, as I would be honored, I can't. I am having kits."

"You're what?" Cloudfur and Threshtail asked together.

"Swiftfang's." Moonflame purred.

"We knew that. You two have been closer than any two cats since you were kits." Cloudfur purred. She was happy that her apprentice was going to be a father.

"Yeah." Moonflame purred. "I'm glad I wasn't hurt in the battle. I'll tell Nettlewhisker when you two return."

"Alright. I will see you two when I return, as Thresh star." Threshtail turned and loped away his mind whirling. While the tragedy of Cinderstar's murder hung heavy in the air, there was the prospect of two litters of healthy kits on the way.

**Moonflame's POV**

She hadn't realized it until she got home, the squirm in her belly was not sickness at the thought of Cinderstar's death, it was her own kits, living and breathing within her. She had been speaking to Cloudfur, when she had mentioned the possibility of her becoming deputy.

"I'm sure you will be deputy, Moonflame. Everyone here respects you, well maybe not Eaglewing, but he respects no one."

"I can't Cloudfur." Moonflame mewed.

"Well why in Starclan's name not?" Cloudfur meowed.

"Well-"then Threshtail walked up and she told them together. Now she was on her way to find Swiftfang.

"Swiftfang, may I talk to you?" She mewed to him. He looked up from licking a shallow scratch on his paw. He nodded and followed her to a more secluded area.

"I love you Swiftfang." She purred, "And I'm sure our kits will love you too."

"Our… kits?" he had one of his clueless looks again.

"I'm pregnant silly." She purred.

"Oh! Wow! I'm going to be a father!" he jumped to his paw and bounced a little in excitement. Moonflame let out a mewl of laughter; he was more excited than her.

"When are you going to tell Nettlewhisker?"

"When he returns."

"Oh ok." He purred and nuzzled her. They curled up together twining together, their warmth shared as was their love.

**Threshtail's POV**

'HALT!" Jaytail meowed to the pair of Thunderclan cats. Foxtail and Skycloud were soon behind her. "Why are you here, Threshtail? Nothing is wrong I hope."

"The worst. Cinderstar was just murdered by Flamestar." Threshtail bowed his head in sorrow.

"Murdered? Are you sure?" Foxtail's loud voice asked.

"Yes. He attacked Shadowclan knowing we would come to their rescue, and as Cinderstar was helping Silverstar with an attacker, Flamestar pinned him and ripped his throat out." Threshtail's eyes blazed with anger and sadness, "It falls to me to pick up the pieces of my grieving clan now, but make no mistake, this is no weakness."

"We understand how hard your loss is, Threshtail. We will tell Larkstar of Flamestar's barbarity, and grieve for Cinderstar ourselves." Cloudsky spoke softly to the grieving leader. Threshtail nodded and lead Nettlewhisker the rest of the way to Moon pool.

He touched his nose to the water and was thrown into the dreaming world.

When Threshtail opened his eyes, he was standing on the Gathering Island under the shadow of the Great oak, the leaves were full and bursting with life, not barley green like it was in the waking world with newleaf. Shimmering forms appeared, and Threstail sat watching as the warriors of Starclan materialized. He waited in awe as the nine cats there spoke as one,

"Welcome Threshtail, are you ready for your nine lives?"

"I...I am" he whispered back. The first cat to approach was a silver tabby with a scar running down his flanks. It was Jayfeather.

"With this life I give you Intuition, so that you may tell when your clan mates need your help." The once blind tom touched his nose to Threshtail's, the searing heat that rushed through Threshtail left him gasping. The next cat was there almost immediately, he recognized the one-eyed cat, Brightheart.

"With this life I give you strength to make it through any pain you may face." Her voice was as sweet as he remembered, he had missed her since she had died, one of the oldest cats, always telling him about the old forest as a kit. The life that went through him was like the sun passing through his pelt, flames welling under his skin; it was all he could do not to yowl. Next was a cat he had only heard of in elder's tales, her pelt thick and black like night time fog, eyes as green as the oak leaves in Greenleaf, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze's sister. She touched her nose to Threshtail's,

'With this life I give you loyalty, so that you can always find your way home." This life was different. Despair and anger filled his mind, followed by the need to escape, and then fear. There was muddled half content, but always longing. Then there was fear, and acceptance. This life left him breathless. Next came a golden tom he recognized as Lionblaze.

"With this life I give you power, to fight every battle, every war with prowess to protect Thunderclan." A rise of strength welled in Threshtail here. Next was a white tome that Threshtail knew well,

"Tornclaw! Oh how we miss you… your sons are shaping to be amazing warriors." Threshtail purred to his old friend. Tornclaw nodded and touched his nose to Threshtail's, speaking strong,

"With this life I give you strength, so you may protect those you love with everything including your very life." The life he received here was strong warmth and desires to keep some cat safe. Next came a ginger she-cat with a white paw.

'Oh! Squirrelstar," Threshtail breathed. He was not alive when Squirrelstar had died, and Cinderstar became leader, but she had been the great Firestar's daughter… a good leader too.

"With this life I give you truth, to know when it is right to use." The life that stabbed through Threshtail here was full of distraught confusion, and pain. It took him a few moments to realize Squirrelstar had left, and in her place there was a tabby she cat with kind amber eyes, it was Lea pool.

"With this life I give you love, so you can do what's right for your loved ones." Leafpool's life was soft and lulling, warmth like the Greenleaf sun warmed his pelt. Then there was a face he knew all too well,

"Cinderstar... oh I'm so sorry… I should have done something… been with you so he couldn't…" Threshtail trailed off as Cinderstar raised his tail to silence him,

"It was not your fault my friend, Flamestar has veered off Starclan's path, and walks with the Place of no Star's warriors now. You now need to lead my clan. Threshtail nodded. "Then with this life I give you Understanding, to understand the pain and plight of every clan cat, and to have the compassion to help them." Cinderstar's life was full of pain, hot as the rage he felt for Flamestar when Cinderstar died under his claws.

"Your old life is no more; I commend you by your new name, Threshstar!"

"Threshstar, Threshstar!" the cats echoed

"Remember Threshstar," Cinderstar began to fade, "Red is Cloaked in Black As the Moon Shines Above, a Hero Returns in a Queen's Fur, Reborn Anew To Return to What Was Once Theirs, To Protect, To Guide, And to Love." Threshstar woke, feeling strange. He shook his head and nodded to Nettlewhisker.

"Did it go well?"

"Very." Threshstar stood shaking, "Tiring, I need to get back to my nest."

Nettlewhisker nodded and lead him out.

**Moonflame's POV**

She sat next to Nettlewhisker's den waiting for him to return, so she could get herbs and leave off Warrior duties to go to the nursery with Fernfire and Cloudfur. When the two walked in, Threshstar greeted some cats, and then retreated to the leaders den; Nettlewhisker walked over and saw Moonflame.

'Is there something wrong Moonflame?" Moonflame noticed how much older he looked than he was; Featherstep's death had his him hard.

"I am having kits Nettlewhisker, isn't that great!?"

"Wow! That's great Moonflame. Let me guess, Swiftfang's?" Nettlewhisker purred.

"Of course." Moonflame purred back. Nettlewhisker nodded and retreated into his den, and pulled out Borage leaves, she licked them up, frowning at the fowl taste. She touched noses with him, and turned to make a nest in the nursery. She was so happy.

* * *

**Long huh? Its only cause of the warrior's ceremony, did you like it? - Willowfrost**


	8. The Death

A yowl split the dark night, thunder crashed soon after. Rain pelted the earth of Thunderclan camp. Swiftfang paced outside the nursery as Galepaw came running out, and Cloudfur stood next to him her two kits, Hawkkit and Sootkit crouched under her paws. Another yowl split the night, Swiftfang leaped back to his paws with a hiss of frustration.

"Calm Swiftfang, It's a She-cat's burden to bear alone." Cloudfur laid her slicked white tail on his shoulders. Another yowl hit the air, followed by a high pitched mewl. There was another two mewls and Nettlewhisker poked his molted head out of the nursery,

"Three healthy kits, two toms and a she-kit!"

"Wow!" Swiftfang stood and walked through the bramble entrance followed by Cloudfur and her two kits. He saw his mate there lying in her nest, three small kits suckling at her belly, one was russet red, with a white tipped tail, another was black, white, and yellow calico, and the third was black and white spotted. He walked over to Moonflame and nosed her. She was still breathing heavy.

"The pain… was worth it!" She mewed she looked down at her kits, "What should we name them?"

"How about the red she-kit we could call Vixenkit?" Swiftfang suggested.

"Vixenkit!" Moonflame purred, "The calico we could call Briarkit." She burred, "His little claws are like briar thorns!"

"The black and white one looks like a Timberkit." Cloudfur purred, both the parents purred in agreement,

"Vixenkit, Briarkit and Timberkit!" Moonflame purred.

Swiftfang was walking home, a squirrel clamped between his teeth.

"Swiftfang!" a trio of squeals reached his ears as he entered the camp. Three balls of fur hit his flank hard. The first thing he saw before he went down was Moonflame's amused gaze.

"Is that squirrel for us?" Vixen kit asked. She was a pretty she kit, her dark russet fur gleamed in the sun, and she had her mother's dark pine colored eyes.

"Of course Vixenkit, I always bring you three squirrels." Swiftfang purred. Briarkit darted at him, knocking Timberkit off his flank. The two toms wrestled in the earth, the white spots on Timberkit's fur getting dusty from the dry ground.

"They have been such trouble makers today. Briarkit go cuffed by Gingertail for biting her tail, Vixenkit picked a fight with Sootwing, and Timberkit destroyed half of Galestorm and Nettlewhisker's catmint supply!" Moonflame's voice was loud and exasperated. Timberkit's black ears drooped,

"Sorry mama. It smelled good I dint know it was for medicine."

"It's ok, since you didn't know, I won't punish you, but I hope you apologized to Galestorm, since she has to go gather more now." Moonflame purred. Timberkit nodded his head. Moonflame purred at her son, he had a pretty coat, black as night with two white cloudlike patches on each flank.

"Mama! I caught a butterfly!" came Vixenkit's high mewl. She was indeed holding a pretty blue butterfly down by a single wing. Moonflame purred again,

"That's good, but let it go unless you plan on eating it." Moonflame told the adventurous and at times snarky she-kit. Briarkit fell into another bout of coughing as he lay across Swiftfang's flank, both the parents looked at him in concern, "Swiftfang, could you play with Vixenkit and Timberkit while I take Briarkit to see Nettlewhisker?"

"Of course Moonflame. I'll teach them the hunting crouch." Swiftfang purred and began demonstrating the hunting crouch to the two kits.

"But I want to learn the hunting crouch!" Briarkit wailed.

"I'm sure Swiftfang will teach it to you when you're better." Moonflame reassured the young tom. They entered Nettlewhisker's den, just as Briarkit began to cough again, Galestorm poked her head out of the herb crevasse.

"OH pore wee kit is sick!" she walked over and began to examine him. "Briarkit seems to have retracted an early case of whitecough. He will have to stay here in the medicine den as to not get you and the other kits sick." Galestorm explained. Moonflame let out a whimper and nosed her kit,

"You'll be ok Briarkit, Nettlewhisker and Galestorm are good medicine cats."

"But I want to-"he was cut off by another bout of coughing. Galestorm moved him away to make a nest for him, and Moonflame walked out of the den with her tail drooping.

"What's wrong Moonflame? Swiftfang's worried voice came from a pile of fur- Cloudfur's kits had joined in.

"Briarkit has whitecough." Moonflame mewed miserably.

"Really? But its barley leaf fall." Swiftfang's voice held the same panic that Moonflame felt.

The next morning, Moonflame left Vixenkit and Timberkit with Cloudfur as she wanted to spend some time with her sick kit. She found the sweet calico tom asleep in the medicine den, his small form quivering, his breath came in wheezes, and it seemed that he had gotten worse. She walked over to Nettlewhisker, and jabbed him in the ribs with her paw,

"Nguh?" he made a startled muff, and opened bleary amber eyes. "Moonflame? Are you sick? He croaked. The sun had barley risen.

"No, but Briarkit is getting worse! His breathing is all wheezy and he's shaking." Her voice was loud with distress. Nettlewhisker was up in a second. He strode over to Briarkit and pressed his muzzle into the kits tri-colored fur and touched his pads with his nose. His ears dropped in defeat,

"It has progressed to greencough. You know, Moonflame he may not live?' Nettlewhisker's voice was sad and quiet. Moonflame shook her head furiously,

"He has to. He's barley two moons!"

"That's why he may not survive. He is too young." Nettlewhisker mewed.

"No! You have to cure him brother! He is your kin. You cannot let him die!" Moonflame hissed and whirled, darting through the curtain. Briarkit had been awake the whole time, he sent a prayer to Starclan as he shook, not with his sickness, but with sadness for his mother, _oh Starclan, if you must take me you must, but don't let my mother suffer for it._

Four more sunrises came and went, and Briarkit became worse and worse, on the fifth sunrise, Nettlewhisker went to Threshstar.

"Threshstar, I needed to speak with you before I spoke with Moonflame, we should have a dying warrior's ceremony for Briarkit. His greencough has developed to blackcough. He won't survive the night."

"Poor Moonflame… and Timberkit and Vixenkit will be distraught. Briarkit is too young to die…" the leader's shoulders sagged.

Moonflame paced outside the medicine den, her tail lashing, Galestorm wouldn't let her in. she caught sight of Nettlewhisker and Threshstar, her ears perked up,

'Thank Starclan! Galestorm won't let me in to see Briarkit!" Moonflame wailed.

"We have a good reason, Moonflame. Nettlewhisker meowed. "Briarkit has blackcough, he will die. There is nothing we can do now. Threshstar has agreed to perform a dying warrior's ceremony for him, so he may go to Starclan with a Warriors name." Nettlewhisker explained.

"WH…what?" her voice had gone quiet; Nettlewhisker bowed his head, and then lead the leader and the despairing queen into the den. She laid her eyes on her sweet, tiny kit. He was thin, his jaws parting, gasping for air. His coat, once so smooth and shining with health was dull and matted. He didn't even have the energy to shake.

"M…mama… I hope... you are ok. I need to go. It hurts… so so much. I want the pain to end." Briarkit's voice was small, so quiet that the three cats almost couldn't hear him. He was so weak.

"Don't worry Briarkit. You can go to Starclan as the bravest warrior there ever was. You held on so hard, my beautiful strong brave kit..." Moonflame's voice was strained with her sorrow. Threshstar put his tail on the weakening kit,

"Starclan, this young cat has pushed so hard to survive, but the cursed sickness has its claws sunk in too deep, I ask, I beg you to accept him into your ranks as a brave warrior, Briarkit, for the storming struggle you gave to survive, I name you Briarstorm. You strength will live on in your brother and sister, and the rest of your clan." Threshtstar's voice was full of sorrow, he touched the weak kit's soft matted fur, and he let out a sigh,

"Thank… you Threshstar." He then fell asleep his breathing slow and labored.

"He will sleep into Starclan now." Galestorm's eyes were sorrowful. Moonflame turned and walked out of the den, her tail dragging, head lowed in sadness.

"Moonflame..? Are you alright?" Swiftfang's worried voice cut into her sorrowed haze,

"Briarkit had a Dying Warrior ceremony… he is going to enter Starclan as Briarstorm."

"They… can't save him?" Swiftfang's voice quivered.

"No, he has lapsed into blackcough."

Later that night, Moonflame, Timberkit, Vixenkit and Swiftfang stood around Briarstorm's motionless body. He looked asleep; they had groomed his fur so it's beautiful calico shades glowed under the moonlight. Timberkit and Vixenkit were huddled next to their brother's body, Swiftfang was curled near them, Moonflame stood there, tears of anguish filling her eyes as she threw back her head and let out an angry anguished yowl.

* * *

_**Im Sorry Briarstorm! Q-Q Tornpaw and Brackenpaw will be returning next chap, as well as some other forgotten chari's. -Willowfrost**_


End file.
